This Story Is Over
by 0Permanent Hiatus0
Summary: Originally known as 21 candles, I am planning on writing a new, better version of this, but though I'd leave these chapters up for those that want them.
1. AGAIN I REDID IT TT

Rachel Motou's POV

Rachel Motou's POV

"Oh come on nii-sama it's your 21st birth day we have to celebrate!" I urged my elder brother Yugi

"NO I really don't want to." Yugi replied as he stocked the shelves in our grandpa's game shop.

"Oh come on nii-sama don't let that ass hole, Duke, get you down!" as soon as I said 'Duke' Yugi dropped to the ground box in hand and began to cry

"Why'd he leave me for th-th-that idiot Honda?" Yugi sobbed it was the first time I heard Yugi call any one a rude name he didn't even bad mouth the bullies at school and I knew that Yugi was truly hurting inside

"Yugi its okay come on we'll go out tonight to the **enkai** bar and we'll forget all about _you-know-who_." I said as I got down and held my older but slightly shorter brother close in comfort.

"O-K" Was all Yugi sobbed out before we both got back to what we were doing until 3:00 and it was currently 1:05.

-Time lapse-

It was finally 3:00 and I decided to call my and Yugi's friends, Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou and tell them what bar to go to and where to meet up and what time.

It was 8:00 when we got to the club and we all seemed to drift apart.

Seto and Joey went to a table and made-out, earning stares from random people and squeals from some girls.

Ryou dragged Bakura onto the dance floor, and while Bakura stood there annoyed Ryou was dancing very well which made many men stare and hit on him, which made Bakura jealous, which you could tell when he grabbed Ryou and kissed him for about 10 minutes!

Malik and Marik were jumping out of random places scarring random people like the idiots they are.

I was asked to dance by a very handsome man named Joshua and Yugi was left at the bar

Yugi's POV

While every one was off having fun I was sitting envying them. _It's not fair it's my birthday! Why'd Duke have to leave me I thought he really loved me!_ I thought as I heard my little sister's laughter.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not gunna sit here and watch everyone else enjoy themselves I'll just gunna get a cab and go home" I said bitterly to my self thinking no one heard me but I was unfortunately wrong.

"I hope you're not leaving before I get the honor of dancing with you little one." A gruff and manly voice said from behind me, immediately I turned around angrily.

"One, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me little I'm 21 and two-"I stopped when I saw the person I was talking to. _He looks like me except he's so…handsome_ I thought but quickly shook the thought out of my head when he began to talk.

"And two?" he asked sarcastically.

"And 2 I don't think I should I just got out of a relation ship and I really don't like to have rebound guys it just ends up hurting some one in the end" I replied sadly as I looked to the ground thinking about Duke.

"I'd rather be with you and get hurt then never see you again," The older whispered into my ear, which made me blush.

"I-I-I" was all I cold stutter out before he kissed me softly on the lips before I quickly pushed him off and hesitated from shock but then he spoke.

"I'm sorry that was a little forward but you're just so beautiful I couldn't help it" was all he said before he turned away and began to walk unknown to me he had a sly smirk plastered on his sharp featured face and I had fallen right into his trick.

"W-wait what's your name?" I decided to ask him, which was exactly what he wanted and I could tell from the way he turned around.

"I'm Atemu Yami Hitori. And you are?" He asked slyly as he kissed my hand.

"I-I'm Yugi Hikari Motou. I-it's nice to meet you Atemu." I said as a pink blush appeared on my soft baby featured face. "And I suppose one dance won't kill me" I continue when he stopped kissing my hand and looked down at me with deep crimson eyes and then putting his arm around mine Atemu lead me to the dance floor. It seemed like hours of dancing as I stared at those sexy crimson orbs of his and I loved every minute of it when I was with Atemu I finally forgot about old what's his name Devlin and I never wanted it to end but to both of our displeasure the song ended.

Atemu's POV

This little angle had fallen right into my lap and I wasn't going to ever let him go. No matter what I knew the second I saw Yugi I loved him and I'd be damned if I didn't try to get him to love me back. _But how can I make him love me with out him finding out who I am, and when he does find out will he love me for me or for my money? Ugh this is why I hate dating!_ Was all I could think. After all I'm the owner of industrial illusions, and every relation ship I ever had has consisted of gold diggers and liars. I wouldn't let that happen again, but I felt like not telling the being from above I was dancing with was betraying him but I was quickly shook out of my thoughts by sweet little Yugi's voice.

"Atemu are you ok?" his innocent voice rattled in my brain

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine let's go get something to drink." And that's what we did for about 2 hours talking about random things and making each other laugh, not really drinking too much because of all the talking, but it was fun.

In fact it was the most fun I ever had and I didn't want it to end ever, but it almost did once one of Yugi's friends a platinum blond man with wiled spikes in his hair and extremely tan skin, came over.

"Yugi we have to go NOW!" the man said giggling slightly.

"What why," Yugi asked nervous and then answering him self when he asked, "Marik, what did you and Malik do?" he said now annoyed rubbing an apparent migraine away as Marik replied

"Nothing" fake innocents laced threw his face as a boy who looked like Marik whom I assumed to be Malik ran over and screamed at him,

"Marik got to go NOW!" as he ran from a bouncer from the club.

"Come on Yugi!" Marik urged as a girl with black and red streaked hair and strawberry red eyes came over with my little brother Joshua. Josh wore black cargos and a black tee shirt as well as a studded belt. The girl wore black skinny jeans, a crimson tube top, red and black bracelets, some rings and a black leather choker with a ruby hanging off it, (Like Mai's in the DOOM saga)

"Big brother if you want to stay here its ok but Joshua's coming over for coffee so I'm leaving" she said with a sly smile and Yugi replied,

"There is no way I'm leaving my baby sister alone with a guy!" and that's when I stepped in

"Its fine Yugi my little brother Joshua is a virgin, he won't do anything," I said with a smirk.

"Nii-san, shut up!" He yelled back but the girl just left leading a blushing Joshua outside, while giggling.

"Hey Rachel wait! Ugh" Yugi said annoyed and then turned to me "If he does any thing I'm holding you responsible" he said with mock anger and a fake glare, he's cute like that.

"I'll tell ya what, you can blame for whatever you want if you come back to my place for coffee" I said slyly expecting a slap in the face but I actually got "Ok" out of Yugi's lips, and we headed to my black Mercedes Benz and he got in and we drove off heading to my mansion when it suddenly hit me right in the head. _How am I supposed to explain the dammed mansion? If I tell him I'm rich he might become like the others! _I screamed in my head as my eyes grew wide and apparently worried Yugi.

"Atemu are you ok?" Yugi asked worried

"Y-yes just thinking" I replied quickly shaking the thoughts from my mind. _I'll think of something. _Eventually we got to my mansion and got out of the car and Yugi stared at the mansion in shock, his eyes wide.

"A-Atemu this is amazing" Yugi gasped out

"Well actually it's not mine" I said thinking on my feet.

"Oh, who's is it" Yugi asked curious.

"Uh, it's my cousin's Seto Kaiba's, he's away for awhile and I offered to look after it." I lied smoothly/

"Oh that's nice of you" Yugi said with a smile the tone in his voice not changing at all as if he didn't think _Oh my god score he's loaded!!_ It seemed like he didn't care and for that I was happy.

Normal POV

Yugi walked into the mansion and grew even more amazed. "It's beautiful Atemu! Your cousin is very lucky to be so fortunate; personally I don't like the 'forget the price I'll take it' type though. I don't really like getting spoiled." Yugi said as he looked around. _Well he's not a gold digger at least. _Atemu thought with relief.

"Lets go into the den and I'll get the coffee started, you can put a movie in if you'd like" Atemu said as he kissed Yugi on the cheek and walked toured the kitchen leaving Yugi in a gigantic Den with a flat screen plasma and 3 large book cases along with the black leather sofa he was sitting on, a black loveseat, and 2 black recliners and a brown mahogany desk with a small lamp, a black pen, and some reading glasses. _Well he definitely likes black._ Yugi thought jokingly and kept looking at his surroundings and quickly turning bored so he got up and wandered to one of the bookcases and grabbed a small manga

"Chibi Vampire?" Yugi said out loud as he read the title.

"You can borrow it if you'd like I already finished it. It was quite good in my opinion." A familiar voice said from the doorway, Yugi turned around to see Atemu smiling at him.

"Th-thank you, I will." Yugi said shocked slightly and gratefully at the same time.

"Your welcome, here is your coffee. I hope black is all right I don't have any milk at the moment" Atemu said handing Yugi an of course black mug.

"That's ok I only drink it black" Yugi said gratefully taking the mug and taking a sip before a small yelp escaped his pale rose colored lips.

"Careful it's hot" Atemu chuckled as he saw Yugi stick out his now burnt tongue. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better" said the older as he leaned toured Yugi as the smaller blushed and nodded slightly before he felt the heat and pressure of Atemu's lips against his as he was caught in a passionate kiss after a few seconds Yugi could feel Atemu's tongue brush against his petal soft lips begging for entrance which Yugi happily granted as his tongue and Atemu's started an all out war that Yugi soon lost after 5 minutes of making out Yugi and Atemu against there will broke apart for much needed air it was 10:00 and Yugi was scared to go home at this point due to the fact that all the weirdoes come out around this late hour and he wasn't very good at fighting so walking was a bad idea.

"You can stay here for the night," Atemu suggested. Yugi blushed at the proposal and the thought of sharing a bed with his apparently new boy friend, Atemu saw the pink spreading over Yugi's face and quickly added "You can stay in the guest room if you want" to his sentence as to make Yugi more comfortable.

"No, its ok I don't mind staying in your room…if you'll let me I mean" Yugi said timidly.

"Well of course I would," said Atemu putting his index finger under the little angle's chin lifting his head up and staring into big amethyst orbs.

Quickly Yugi turned his head away blushing and saying "Thank you".

"You're welcome." Atemu said holding Yugi close before a yawn came out of the smaller which made Atemu laugh slightly which Yugi felt as his head rested on Atemu's chest and the suddenly a squeak came out of Yugi when he felt strong, muscular arms pick him up bridal style and began to carry him up the stairs.

The two went to Atemu's room leaving their coffee forgotten.

I think I'm gunna change this to a one shot but probably not. IDK I need reviews to help me choose!


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I'm finally updating my stories. ALL OF THEM! Took forever but all I can say is Gomen nasai! I'm really sorry!!

Disclaimer- (i forgot to do this last chapter, sorry) Rea-chan doesn't own YGO. If she did most of the duel monsters would be emo, or monkeys, or both. (nods)

* * *

Warning- Possible OOC, Anzu bashing, cursing, and...er...i think thats all O.o

The next morning Yugi awoke to bright crimson eyes staring at him. He grinned and kissed the owner of said eyes.

"Morning 'Temu." e whispered against the older one's lips.

"Morning" Atemu replied groggily. He sat up- Yugi going along with him as he had previously been rested on the older one's chest.

"How bout I make us some breakfast then I'll take you home?" He suggested to Yugi. The younger smiled and nodded before standing with the blanket wrapped around his small form. Atemu got up as well and pulled on some boxers before exiting- probably going to the kitchen or bathroom.

Yugi found his clothes and dressed; brushing his hair out with Atemu's brush. When he finished grooming he went down stares to the kitchen. He saw Atemu cooking and walked over, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck from behind and kissing his tanned back. Atemu turned around and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"It's funny, usually I wouldn't go this fast in a relationship but... it feels like I've known you forever..." Atemu said and Yugi sighed before pulling away and walking to another counter.

"Thats right... sometimes I forget that you don't remember what happened before..."

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you remember of your life before you met your cousin Seto?" Yugi asked looking at Atemu sadly. Atemu started to say something but stopped.

"Nothing... how did you know?"

"A long time ago... almost 5 years ago you did something... bad. I know because I was there... and it was all my fault."

"What...?" Atemu asked, utterly confused.

"Come on, you and I need to find Rachel and Joshua and sort this all out." Yugi said before heading to the door with Atemu- who had gotten dressed in the bathroom before making breakfast- fallowed.

--AT THE GAME SHOP--

Yugi and Atemu walked inside to see Josh and Rachel waiting for them.

"Rachel, I know Seto and you wanted to wait but I think they need to know..." Yugi said ominously. Atemu and Josh looked confused. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah..." she said before leading everyone into the living room.

Yugi and Rachel sat on a couch across from the one Josh and Atemu sat on. Rachel then began to talk.

"About 10 or so years ago we all met in elementary school- we instantly hated each other. You see, your parents who own a large technology company and ours who owned a large game franchise decided when we were born I was to marry one of you.

"None of us liked the idea very much. Atemu- being 13-14 had already realized he was gay...and liked Yugi. Yugi- as an older protective brother- didn't want his little sister to have a boy friend at 10 and Josh... still though girls had cooties. I only didn't like it because I didn't want to give my parents the pleasure of being right... for I already liked Josh.

"None the less we grew up together and by the time we were in high school -Josh and I first years, Yugi a second year, and Atemu just out of high school- we we all dating- Josh and I and Yugi and Atemu. But... we weren't exactly the type of people our parents had expected." Rachel stopped and Yugi started his own story.

"We were all part of a monstrous gang- a knife gang to be exact. We didn't care about any one but each other and only wanted to have fun. We had never really though it would escalate so high...

"We were sent out to seek and destroy. Atemu- who we had called Yami- and Josh would destroy, Rachel and I would seek. It all went fine until... Yami had gotten one of the guys- Josh had gotten the other; it was over...but then... others showed up- took us by surprise. We were lucky to get away with the few injuries we had but... we knew we couldn't go back home anywhere and wouldn't survive if not treated... we planned to go to a free clinic. Go into Yami's can and went off--" He broke off with a soft sob.

"We hadn't seen it coming- two cars, one on each side. They smashed into the sides of the car. The two of you got most of the damage and the accident caused you to lose your memories." Another sob erupted from Yugi and Rachel thought it best to take over.

"A lot of people came to see you as you were in comas. All our old friends- The Kaiba's, the Jounochi's, The Akeifia's and Bakura's, even the Ishtar's and Latshi's(1). We had all been friends with Seto, Katsuya, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik and we were all worried. We had decided it would be best for all if we all forgot about this whole situation- that and our parents had banned us from seeing each other. We Yugi and I went with our parents to New York and you stayed here. After our grandpa died we took over the shop and made a promise if we met you again we'd try to be with you again but other wise... we tried to pretend it never happened." Rachel said. It was then Yugi began truly crying.

"We were so terrible- willingly giving you up like that! And worse we even tried replacing you two ; it just hurt so bad! GOMEN NASAI!" He cried. Yami stood from where he sat and hugged his lover.

"Shh... it's alright angel- thats all in the past. All that matters is now, right?" He whispered. Yugi looked at him with tear full amethyst eyes and nodded before kissing Yami lightly. Rachel watched them, silently crying before she felt arms wrap around her. She snuggled into Josh's chest and let her tears fall. They were all crying, but not out of sadness any more- no, now it was out of joy, relief, and love. They would start again.

Yugi then giggled into Yami's chest. Said man looked at him with a confused smile.

* * *

"My wish came true." He giggled, causing Rachel to laugh as well when they remembered the cake she had given him before they went to the bar and the wish he mad- a simple word: Atemu.

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY DONT WORRY!!

REVEIWS ARE LOVED!!


End file.
